User talk:GREENEYA
Welcome to Memory Alpha, GREENEYA! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Intrepid class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 23:32, December 26, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please do not remove comments from talk pages. You may wish to review for more information.--31dot 00:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Intrepid Class On the Intrepid class edits you just made, it's quite rather obvious that you have totally ignored the talk page discussion that arose out of the constant changes to those numbers. Please take some time to read that, comment there, and do not change the numbers on the article without arriving at consensus there. -- sulfur 13:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Multiple edits Please use the Preview button when editing, which allows you to view your edit before you save it. This helps keep the Recent Changes page easy to read and reduces the database load. It should not take you five edits to write a post, which you did twice today.--31dot 19:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Indenting Learn to indent. Seriously. You've obviously spent no time reading as 31dot suggested above. So, take some time and read it now. -- sulfur 23:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC)